Love and Thorns
by mistyveiledlove
Summary: ok this story is a romance between two very reluctant people. who else but Hermione and Draco! anyhow this is for mature audiences since it contains some things such as foul language and,yes, you know what else. so 17 or older!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Great! Just bloody fucking great!" Hermione thought to herself. She had detention with Malfoy for an entire week. This was going to be extremely painful. All she had done was helped Neville with his stupid potion. "Why can't he just leave me alone!" she screeched aloud as she walked rather quickly back to the Gryffinor common room. "What's wrong Granger?" she spun around to find Malfoy leaning against a piller before the Gryffindor entrance portrait. "Not looking forward to spending a week with me?" he asked smugly. Malfoy was the only person she could think of that could make her angry enough to kill. "Hell no I'm not!" she screeched again. "Careful mudblood, you might damage my perfect hearing." He sneered. "Whatever Malfoy." She said rolling her eyes. "Well it isn't like I am going to enjoy it either for obvious reasons Granger." He said emphasizing her last name. He walked away and she muttered the password to enter the common room. "Sorry dear," the portrait said "I didn't quite catch what you said.". " I said bravery." She sighed. This was going to be a long week. As she walked into the common area she noticed that Harry was making out with Ginny on the Gryffindor couch. "Oh get a room why don't you?!" she exclaimed. She then proceeded to angrily march past them and head towards the girls dormitory. She smashed into Ron on her way there, falling to the floor, she glared at him as she got up and continued making her way to the girls dormitory. Once she was out of earshot Harry said to Ron " She looked angry enough to kill" he gulped, he hoped she was not in the mood to practice dueling. "I know, she is scary like that. She looks like my mum when my father forgets to put the toilet seat down." Ginny chuckled because she knew that glare well. Harry however looked a bit sick. "Ron, that was the last thing I wanted to know." He stated looking a bit green. "Oh sorry mate.". "Do you think she is mad at me?" Ron asked Harry. "No," replied Ginny cutting in. "She just has detention with Malfoy for a week.". "Oh." Said Harry and Ron in unison. "I almost feel sorry for him" said Harry. "Well maybe she'll kill him" said Ron unperturbed as he got out his wizarding chess set. "Care for a game Harry?".


	2. Chapter 2

As Draco sat on his bed he couldn't help but to wonder why he had done what he had done today. And why of all people did he have to get stuck with Granger who he was supposed to hate with a passion. She was supposed to be lower than the dirt he walked upon, and less deserving as well. But somehow he knew he was the undeserving one. He knew that she was far better than him in everything, except potions and she was very close on that one. He lay back and stared into the darkness. In an hour he would have detention with her, and he was dreading it. He wasn't sure why, this would be the perfect opportunity to give her more hell, but for some reason he didn't really want to give her hell. "Damn," he thought, "I'm losing it!". For the past several years, well actually if he was completely honest with himself, since he had first met her, he had been fascinated by her. She was the only one he knew that was on an academic level with him. He knew he was running out of excuses to make her life a living hell, and he knew down inside that he had feelings for her. He always had, but hadn't wanted to admit it. He knew that this very reason was the same one that had made him punch Blaise today.

"Ah, so the mudblood has decided to join the class after all! Decided to grace us with your presence Granger?" Draco saw that lopsided grin on Zabini's face and just couldn't help himself. He stood up and pulled his fellow Slytherin up by the collar of his shirt. "What did you say?" he glared at Zabini. " I called her a mudblood." He said a little shakily as if he were scared. Quickly regaining his composure he added "Which is nothing you haven't ever called her.". Draco couldn't take it any longer. He dropped Blaise on the floor after punching him in the gut. Only then had he caught the look on everyone's face. Apparently he and his group of Slytherin Friends had been the only one's to hear Zabini's comment. So he sat down and acted as if he punched his Slytherin friend in the gut every day. That is when he saw her face. She had apparently been crying. He could tell because her face was red and blotchy and her make up was somewhat smeared. Still, he thought she looked beautiful, but the fact that she had been crying sent waves of some unknown emotion through him. He didn't know what it was but he felt like killing whoever had hurt her. Later he had heard that Potter had been caught making out with the Weasley slut. He had gone looking for both of them. Sure enough he found them sucking face in the Astronomy tower. He had to stop himself from killing them both right there. It was hard but he walked away. He knew how Granger felt about Potter. "Am I jealous of Potter?' he asked himself "No that is absolutely ridiculous." He told himself but he just couldn't convince the inner feelings that were screaming otherwise. Later he tried to find her; he wanted to make sure she was alright. That was when he managed to stumble across her in front of the Gryffindor common room. He wanted so badly to comfort her and to hold her. To make her forgot Potter. But he blew it and instead insulted her. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. Getting up to comb his hair for the fifteenth time today he wiped his own small tear from the corner of his eye. No way in hell would he let the others see him cry. He was a Malfoy, and there was a reputation to protect. He would make her life hell, simply because he was expected to, yet he felt like a part of him died every time he insulted her.

Malfoy was already in the library when Granger showed. He happened to look up from shelving books as she walked into the room. He was taken aback. "Damn why does she have to be so beautiful?" he asked himself. She was wearing a tight fitting, off the shoulder red blouse. The jeans she was wearing accentuated her curves and her dark brown hair lay in soft, sheen, perfect ringlets down to her waist. He wondered what had happened to all that frizzy hair she had years ago. Hermione noticed that Malfoy was staring and snapped at him. "What are you staring at?!" of course she thought he was staring at the bruise on her face. He hadn't even noticed that because he had been too busy staring into her chocolate brown eyes and wishfully glancing at her full pink lips. "Damn, I wanna kiss her!" He thought to himself. Quickly he rebuked himself because he knew that was the last thing he should be thinking. Now that he noticed the large blue and green bruise on her face he asked "What happened to your face?". "None of your damn business" she quickly spun around and started shelving books again. He could feel her glare boring into the back of his head. He shifted uncomfortably, "so mudblood are you gonna help me or just stand there?". She imagined he was wearing that signature smirk on his face. She would have been surprised if she could see his face, because far from satisfaction at his witty yet old comment there was pain and regret evident on his face. If she could have seen his eyes she would have seen the hurt there within. But as he was turned with his back to her she could not. "I will as long as I don't have to touch you ferret boy." She replied. So she went to the next row of books, which was a good foot or two away from the silvery blonde and began shelving books at a break neck pace. "How do you shelve those so fast?" he asked her. "I worked in a library over the summer once. A muggle one of course." She stated simply, fully expecting him to make a comment about it. She was surprised when he didn't. Instead he asked her "What are muggle libraries like?". "Well," she began, not entirely sure why he was asking "they smell very similar, and instead of books about magic there are books that people read to entertain themselves, as well as other books that muggles use to study muggle things.". "Like what?" he asked her "What do muggles read about for entertainment?". She paused, this could be a trap, but it seemed harmless enough. "Well a lot of people like fantasy, which would be stuff about magic and whatnot.". "I see." He responded. "Malfoy are you ok?" she asked him. "Yeah why?". "Well you're just being awfully nice to me, well compared to how you usually treat me." Her voice trailed away. "Yeah, I suppose so huh?" he muttered. "I get tired of fighting don't you?" he asked her. She was very surprised by this confession. "But I thought Slytherins lived for a good fight?!". "Well, not this one." He said pointing to himself. She stared to say something but he cut her off. "Hermione, why do you think we fight?" he asked her as he turned around to face her. His use of her first name startled her. What startled her more was the fact that she liked it. "Well," she started after regaining her perfect composure "I suppose it is because you are a selfish, self-centered, spoiled, pig-headed, ignorant brat who likes to insult me at every chance you get. Not to mention that you are stuck-up, snobbish, idiotic, and conceited.". "Is that what you really think of me?" he asked her, hurt filling his normally emotionless grey eyes. She swallowed quickly; she could see the hurt in his eyes. "Yes" she said, lifting her chin defiantly. "Well do you know what I think of you?" he asked her gently. She felt horrible, but refused to show it. "I have no earthly idea Malfoy. Could it be that I am a lowly, vile, disgusting mudblood who doesn't even deserve to wipe the dirt off of your shoes?" she asked, careful to mask her true emotions. He looked sincerely hurt. In fact he was. He winced at her use of his last name. He knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say, but he had to say it anyways. "No, you're wrong," he continued, "I think you are smart, beautiful, talented, kind…." His voice trailed off. Hermione was stunned. Never had anyone said that to her. And here she was hearing it from the one person she thought had hated her. The one person she thought she hated more than anything. He stared into her eyes, longing to kiss her. He felt this over powering hunger to taste her lips. He couldn't help himself. He leaned in close to her and kissed her passionately. She made no move to stop him, she really didn't even want to. He was surprised when she kissed him back. She surprised him again by braking away and slapping him in the face. "No way in hell am I going to let you take advantage of me Malfoy. Oh and Harry hit me that is why my face is bruised. Happy?" She quickly picked up her dignity and walked out of the library leaving Draco with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**FF: ok guys it has come to my attention that there is a group called the Literary Union who is pulling storied for very stupid reasons. things like imperfect grammer and a plot not suited to them and smut, lemons, sex, you name it. so if you value your stories please please please join the cause to get MA or NC-17 ratings. visit these links and sign the petitions please. help us get our rights. the links are as follows: http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/5738930/ 1/Petition_2 , so just take out the spaces and please please sign the petition! save our stories from being pulled!**

Chapter 3

Meanwhile Snape had been rummaging through his old chest of memorabilia. He didn't quite know why but every now and then he would sort through it. "So many memories" he thought to himself. And without thinking he pulled out an old lacy envelope. The envelope had once been white, of that much he was sure, but now it was an off-white color. Almost yellow. He turned it over in his hands and looked for the name of the writer. It was Lily Potter. He toyed with the idea of not opening it. Of throwing it in the fireplace. But a huge part of him wanted to know what she had wanted to say to him. So he tore it open carefully, making sure not to damage the envelope too badly. His jaw dropped as he read the letter and when he got to the end he started sobbing. "Oh, what have I done?!" he whispered to himself.

Draco knew what had happened in the library had been his fault. He muttered the password as he climbed into the Slytherin tower. The rest of the Slytherin were there waiting for their prince. Zabini was sitting closest to the door. "So Draco did you do it?" Blaise questioned, a knowing smirk played out across his handsome Italian features. "What the fuck are you talking about Blaise?" Draco asked irritably. "Did you get into her pants? Man why couldn't you have told us what you were up to? I could have pretended it hurt!" Zabini laughed uncontrollably. "I mean that is twisted man! So very Slytherin of you. I think the rest of us are gonna have to step up the competition!" again he laughed. Suddenly Draco knew what they were talking about. A sickened feeling tore through his stomach. "That is not what this is about." Draco replied coolly. "Actually I think I am in love with her, so none of you better even lay a hand on her or I will curse you so heavily your mother will mistake you for a pile of shit!" With that he walked calmly to his room and lay on his bed. He knew that what he said was true and he was glad to have finally said it. To have finally gotten it off of his chest. He couldn't believe that Zabini and the rest of the Slytherin had thought he was after Hermione, even worse that they thought he had just been going after her for the challenge. "Well I shouldn't expect much more from them I guess. They are Slytherin and wasn't I once like that." he told himself, the last part not even registering as a question. He knew it was the truth. He just hoped that no one would tell his father. His father would kill her just to torment him.

The next morning was torturous for Draco. The Slytherin somehow had the warped idea that he was trying to convince them that he loved Hermione in order to better convince her. "What better way to make her believe than if we all believe?" Blaise had piped. He had just ignored them and walked to breakfast by himself. As he ate breakfast he couldn't help but to keep sneaking glances at her from across the tables. He noticed that her perfect face was marred by yet another bruise. Fury boiled throughout him. He had to get up and leave the table to avoid a scene. He WOULD get Potter, no doubt about that. As he stormed out he failed to notice that Hermione had also gotten up to leave. Neither one knowing that the other had left.

Hermione was on her way to her first class early when she ran smack into Draco Malfoy. Just being this close to him made her heart act up. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. She should hate him but instead she when he reached his arm out to help her up she took it. "Thanks." She said clumsily. "No problem." Draco countered. "But I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." He said. "Go ahead, we have an hour or so." She answered. They began to walk out to the lake, hand in hand.

"Hermione, I had no intention of taking advantage of you last night." He said. They were sitting by the lake and watching the breeze play with the trees. "I know," she replied. " I just wasn't exactly sure why you kissed me." she said her voice trailing off. " But I know you weren't trying to take advantage of me. Not like Ron does…" her voice trailed again. She jumped as Draco jumped to his feet. "What did that bastard do to you?" he screamed. " I will kill him, I swear I will tear him apart and kill him!". Hermione looked shocked. She didn't understand why Malfoy was acting like this. "Malfoy I am not going to tell you unless you calm down. He may have hurt me but he is still my friend. One of the only friends I have" she replied sadly. "Sit down Malfoy." He winced at her use of his last name-again. But he sat and waited patiently for her to speak. " I was sitting in the common room alone with my books out and I was studying when Ron came into the tower." She paused. " Usually he doesn't go anywhere without Harry. I had told them that I needed a little time alone. I was still thinking about what had happened between us." She said. "So this happened last night?" he asked. "Yes. And when Ron came in I didn't notice until he slid onto the sofa next to me. Suddenly I felt his hands on my arms." She gulped. " He-he raped me Draco! The bastard raped me!" she began crying and he reached out to hold her in his arms. "Damn she feels so right here in my embrace!" he thought to himself. And so he vowed never to let anyone take her away from him. " It's going to be ok." He whispered to her. " I will be here for you Hermione." She looked up into his eyes and knew he wasn't lying. " Hermione?" he said. " Yes?" She replied. " Would you, well, would you, you know, be my girlfriend?". He embraced himself for a hell no and a slap in the face but was shocked when instead she said " Yes Draco I would love that." She smiled at him and his heart melted.

**Authors note:sorry i am new to this and all so i dont yet know how to write an actual authors note and all but i wanted to tell everyone that i uploaded ch 4 and i am waiting for it to show up sorry bout the ch 2 mix up hopefully ch 3 will show up as ch me if it doesnt. and thanks to all my reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

As Hermione and Draco walked to potions, hand in hand, people gawked at them. "Draco, should we keep this secret?" she questioned him.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "Hermione I want everyone to know!" he sighed. Her hand in his felt so right. He couldn't believe that he had waited so long for this. It felt like heaven. He knew that people were whispering about them and that people disapproved, but he didn't care anymore. He loved her.

As they approached their classroom they sat down together and the whole room went silent. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione, very angry apparently. Pansy Parkinson was glaring at Hermione as well. Hermione didn't care. She loved Draco and wasn't going to let anyone get in the way. As Parkinson sat she muttered something to Zabini who nodded his head. "Well, Draco I really thought that you had better sense than that." Zabini said. "Oh don't worry Blaise; she probably slipped him a love potion." Pansy crooned "my Drakeypoo wouldn't date a mudblood." Pansy then proceeded to spit on Hermione.

Suddenly there was a voice coming from the front of the room. Everyone turned heads to look at professor Snape. "Ten points from Slytherin for insulting Hermione and another ten for attempting to spit on her." Snape said with authority. "Oh and Parkinson, I am sure Hermione makes a much better love potion than you ever could so try to keep your jealousy to yourself before you look like an idiot. Shall we begin?" with that Snape started the class.

The whole classroom went silent. Nobody could believe what had just happened. Hermione didn't know which stunned her more, that Snape defended her or that he had used her first name. Potions class flew by fairly quickly and when it was over Draco and Hermione got up and gathered their stuff. "Hermione would you please come with me after class?" Snape, who was now standing next to the couple, asked.

Hermione was sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office gaping at Severus Snape. "No, that isn't possible. My parents are both muggles. Dentists. I mean sure they abuse me and they aren't the best parents ever but they are mine. Tell him Dumbledore!" Hermione was in shock.

Dumbledore looked over at the Slytherin head and then at the Gryffindor head. "I'm afraid Hermione that Severus is correct. He is your biological father and Lily Potter, or shall we say Lily Evans, is your mother. Minerva and I checked out his theory and talked to your adopted parents as well. They wish to give up parental rights and give them back to your father."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She was Snapes daughter and Harry's half sister. The whole world as she knew it suddenly ended right there in Dumbledore's office. Hermione did the only thing she knew to do. She ran, and then collapsed. Draco found her and carried her to Madame Pomfrey who diagnosed her with shock. As she lay in one of the hospital wings many beds Draco sat by her side. He was worried. He had refused to leave even when Madame Pomfrey had threatened to call for Dumbledore. Of course when she did Dumbledore had told her to allow him to stay. He was grateful for that. He sat in silence rubbing her hand and stroking her hair. He was broken away from his thoughts when she gently stirred and began to look around. "Where am I?" she asked confused. Draco hadn't needed to say anything because she very shortly realized she was in the hospital wing. "Oh! Sorry I was just confused because the last thing I remembered was running…" her voice trailed off.

"Why were you running?" Draco asked her.

"Well I had just found out that apparently Snape is my father…" her voice got distant again. "And if you think that is a kicker then hear this: Harry is my half brother." She waited for Draco to grow disgusted and walk away. , leaving her forever. But he didn't, instead he smiled.

Draco's worry faded away as he saw her biting her lip waiting for his response. He knew she thought he was going to get grossed out and leave, break up with her, but he didn't care who her family was. Hell, she could be Parkinson's sister for all he cared. "Love is funny like that…" he thought to himself. He took a breath and said "Hermione I could care less if you were related to a hippogriff, even if you were Buckbeaks sister." He stated. "But you hated Buckbeak!" she exclaimed "wait! How do you know his name? I thought you didn't care about him?" She looked curious and sincerely puzzled.

"I found out his name after I noticed you taking such an interest in him." He smiled "I wanted to know everything about you."

Hermione's heart beat wildly looking at him smile like that. She didn't know what it was about his smile. But whatever it was it felt very good. So she smiled back, reassured that Draco wouldn't break up with her. Sitting up she said "You know Draco; my heart beats like crazy when you smile like that". He arched a perfect silver eyebrow and peered at her curiously.

"Oh?" he said. "What about when I do this?" Draco leaned in to kiss her, eyes shining bright with something unfamiliar to Hermione. He began kissing her with such passion she thought she was going to explode, her heart beating wildly. She fell backwards and pulled him down with her. She kissed him back ferociously. Draco's tongue found its way into her mouth and began to play with hers. She moaned his name into his lips, her hands running wildly through his silver blonde hair. Suddenly Draco sat up. "Not here" he said huskily. And it was a good thing too because at that very moment Madame Pomfrey came into the room. Seeing that her patient was well she released her.

Draco and Hermione were walking along the corridors when Draco took her hand and began to run. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see!" he replied. He stopped when they came to the room of requirement. He said "You know I have always wondered why Hogwarts had such a room". He was grinning from ear to ear. He thought for a bit and the door opened revealing a bedroom tapered in Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. The colors matched perfectly, the green complimenting the red and the gold and silver embellishing the room.

Draco picked Hermione up and carried her to the large, soft bed. She looked up at him with trusting eyes, then she smiled at him and his heart melted. She was perfect. He climbed atop her and began kissing her passionately once again as he removed her robes. She moaned as his hand brushed against her chest. She began to pull at his clothes. She managed to pull his shirt off, and then began working on his pants. Once she got those off she removed his boxers. Meanwhile Draco was removing her underwear.

"Hermione are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Yes" she replied. That was all the confirmation he needed. He began to shower kisses down her neck all the way to her stomach. The warm wet kisses left her shivering. He stood up and drank in her beauty. Once again he reveled in her perfection. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he had seen many. Slowly he began to align his growing erection to her entrance and asked her "Are you ready love?" Hermione nodded. He plunged into her, causing her to cry out. He moaned her name into her lips as he kissed her fiercely; she was moaning his as well. His hands roamed all over her body, exploring her in ways he never thought possible.

"Draco please, harder…" she lost her voice as he began thrusting faster and faster going deeper and harder into her. Her fingernails dug into his pale back while she screamed his name.

"Hermione I think I'm gonna cum…I'm cumming, I'm- unh" he grunted as his fluids escaped him and flowed into her body. He collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. She looked at him her smile traveling into even her eyes. "That was amazing" she said.

The next day the whole school knew about Hermione being Snapes daughter. From many she got sneers and disgusted looks. Some, however, wanted to know if she could put in a good word for them about homework and such. It infuriated Draco that people would try to use her like that. But what made him the angriest was when Weasley and Potter decided that they would try it. Shortly after Hermione had disappeared to the bathroom he cornered Potter and Weasley. Draco said to them "If I ever find another bruise on her body I will kill the two of you. Do you understand?" They both gulped and nodded. How could they do anything else with Draco's menacing sneer two inches from their face? Draco then grabbed Ron and punched him in the face. Then he punched him in the gut for good measure. "And I swear Weasley. I will get you put in Azkaban if you ever touch her again in a way she doesn't want you to. And I will make sure you get cellmates that will rape you every day so you know what it feels like". He spat on the redhead, and then walked away. He found Hermione patiently waiting for him outside of the bathroom. "Let's go to supper shall we?" he asked holding out his hand for hers. She took it and walked with him to the great hall.

When they got there everyone was staring at them. They were muttering things amongst themselves and shaking their heads in disapproval. Suddenly they heard a shriek come from the Slytherin table. Draco would recognize that shriek anywhere. It was Pansy. As Parkinson approached Draco brought Hermione closer to him in an effort to shield her from whatever harmful intentions Pansy had. The young woman stopped in front of Draco and Hermione and screeched some more uttering many unintelligible sounds until she finally screamed. "Draco Malfoy! How could you do this to me!? How could you have sex with that mudblood!? What is the meaning of this!?" Draco looked at Hermione who was seemingly humiliated. He would make someone pay for this.

"I don't know what you're talking about Parkinson." He said calmly.

"Oh don't play stupid with me MALFOY! Weasley spotted the two of you coming out of the room of requirement last night!" she was seething.

Draco looked to Hermione for approval before continuing. Her eyes told him he might as well tell the truth. "Look, Pansy, you have no reason to be upset about it. I never loved you. I simply used you to fill a void that I never would have had if I could have just admitted my feelings for Hermione earlier. And yes we did have sex. But it has nothing to do with you. I love her. So I don't care what any of you think. I know where I belong now" with that he grabbed her hand to take her out of the great hall but was blocked by Harry and Ron. "Move out of our way" he said.

"No" Harry replied. "We have something to say to Snape here." He said emphasizing Hermione's new last name.

Ron then picked up the conversation. "You call yourself a Gryffindor? You sleep with the enemy and defile the Gryffindor name" he spat on her. Hermione cried as she wiped the spit off of her face.

"Oh and I suppose you raping Hermione is any more worthy of a Gryffindor?!" he screamed loudly so that the whole school could hear. "I didn't think so" he said vehemently. Then he punched Harry in the jaw and Ron in the gut and dragged Hermione out of the Great Hall with him.


	5. Chapter 5

** FF: ok guys I am sorry this chapter is so short, but I didn't have much time so I did the best I could. If you want me to continue please read and review or else I might think my story isn't worth the time and effort. So please read and review!**

Draco was very upset as he paced the floor of the astronomy tower. He looked up to see his girlfriend arriving and noticed that she had been crying. "What's wrong love? Did they hurt you? So help me, I will kill them" he began to get even more upset.

"No, they didn't I don't know whats wrong with me Draco. Everything that was once familiar to me is now lost" she said sadly. "How can you love me when I am so confused like this?" she asked, almost scared that he would say he couldn't.

"Hermione, I would love you no matter what. There is nothing you or anyone else could say or do that would change my mind about that" he replied simply.

Draco took Hermiones small face in his hands, cupping it, he pulled her face upwards so that their eyes met. Words were not neccasary to show the amount of love he had for the woman in front of him. So he leant in and kissed her sweetly and yearningly, groaning when she deepened the kiss by shifting up on her toes. He pressed her against the wall and began to rub his hands over her back.

Suddenly she broke it off. "Draco I actually have something to tell you" she began "Dumbledore wont allow me to sleep in the Gryffindor dorms because he is afraid someone might try to attack me". "You've seen how mean people have been to me, even from my own house" she said sadly.

"Then where?" he asked.

"Well apparently I am going to be staying in the Slytherin dorms until they can add a room to my fathers residence. He wants me to stay with him, but Dumbledore suggested he wait until he can add an extra room" she replied. "I am scared Draco. I'm pretty sure they aren't going to be very nice to me. I mean why should they when my own house is cruel to me" she sighed. Draco burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" she asked exasperatingly.

"Well I figure the old loon put you in the slytherin dorms because he knew I would never let anything happen to you, plus your father is head of slytherin" he answered between breaths.

"Oh" she said.

"Trust me, no one will harm you, or even dare to speak cruelly to you. I will make sure of it" the young blonde in front of her said. "So where were we anyhow?" he asked her innocently.

"I believe we were here" she said as she leaned in to kiss him again. This time however Draco bent down and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she screamed in mirth.

"Me Tarzan you Jane" he said puffing out his chest and joking. He was rewarded with laughter.

"Well put me down tarzan" she said breathlessly.

"I think not" he said as he carried her away.

The young blonde ran as fast as he could with the brunette woman hanging over his shoulders past rows of empty armor to the room of requirement. Little did he know he was being watched by a pair of silvery grey eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it is taking me so long to get another chapter done it is just that I am beggining to wonder if they are really any good because I am not getting many reviews. What do you guys really think of my story? Should i continue it? Is it any good? Should it be long or short? What do you guys think? I am not writing antother chapter until I get at least five more reviews. And is anyone interested in being my Beta?


	7. Chapter 7

Draco and Hermione were sitting together at the Slytherin table eating breakfast when a loud screech was heard throughout the great hall. All heads turned towards the entrance to discover a very disheveled and haunted looking Lucius Malfoy. Draco pulled his girlfriend closer into his arms to shield her from his father's rage.

"Draco Averixus Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?!" he screamed as he approached the Slytherin table.

"I love her Lucius. So I am going to tell this to you once. You leave her the fuck alone or I will kill you. You will die a slow painful death if you so much as look at her" Draco said, emphasizing his father's name.

The elder Malfoy looked furious. His face turned beet red as he began screaming again "I will kill her, and then I will kill you. No son of mine will show me that kind of disrespect! I will not tolerate it!"

Suddenly Lucius felt a pair of sturdy hands on his shoulders as he was whirled around. "You will not talk about my daughter like that! And if you so much as touch her I will raise you from the dead just to kill you again. Am I clear?" Snape asked the man.

Lucius looked into Snapes eyes and smirked. "Hmmm, always knew you had a soft spot for that Lily Evans bitch. How does it feel that she left you for potter after giving birth to mudblood here?" he said as he gestured towards Hermione. Snape looked furious, as if he was just barely holding in the anger. Then Lucius said "I always knew she was a slut".

Severus couldn't hold in the anger anymore. His right fist slammed into the elder Malfoys jaw, but he didn't stop there. His fists pummeled the blonde mans gut as he fell back onto the floor. Snape then proceeded to climb atop him and continue punching him in the face. The only thing that stopped him was Dumbledore gently pulling him up.

"Lucius it looks as if you have overstayed your welcome. You will either leave now or be escorted to Azkaban" Dumbledore stated calmly as he held Severus back. Severus looked like a schoolboy the way Dumbledore was holding him back.

The older blonde got to his feet with the help of a disgusted McGonagall. "This isn't over. I will have my way. You're a dead bitch granger" he promised darkly.

"The name is Snape if you don't mind" said a brooding Severus "and if you ever talk to my daughter that way again I assure you it will be the last".

Lucius Malfoy stormed out of the great hall and apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

"Are you okay dear?" Snape asked a trembling Hermione as he drew her up and into his arms.

"Mhm" she mumbled, apparently stunned.

"Come with me" her father said "We'll go get you taken care of".

Hermione followed her father to his quarters where he pulled out his own personal store of calming drought after sitting her down on his couch. "Here drink this" he said calmly.

"Thanks daddy" she said without thinking. She was grateful for a father like Snape. Since she had discovered that he was her father she had learned that he could be very kind and compassionate. He was also very affectionate given the chance.

Severus' chest puffed up with pride upon hearing her call him daddy. He had always felt that something was missing from his life. He couldn't put his finger on it, and of course his always being grumpy hadn't helped. He knew that he needed someone to love, someone to be loved by. While a daughter wasn't exactly what he had been thinking about he knew that no one else could fill his heart as completely as his little girl did. He looked at her with pride in his shining eyes as he sat next to her on the couch. "Dumbledore says that the new quarters should be done soon. I hope you don't resent your old man for wanting to keep you close" he said with a grin.

"Of course not dad" she said brightly. "It's nice to have a caring father for a change" she said as she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he put his hand on her pale arm.

"Just tired" she said honestly.

"Well why don't you head up to your dorm and take a nap?" he suggested.

"I was wondering actually if I could take a nap here. I don't really feel like walking up all those stairs" she said pointedly.

"Of course, I'll get you a blanket" he said delightedly. He was glad to have a reason to do something for her.

Severus left the room and quickly returned with a dark green blanket. "I am going to be grading papers at my desk in the next room" he said as he pointed in the direction of the study "let me know if you need anything darling".

"Ok daddy" she said "Oh dad?"

"Yes sweetie?" he asked as he turned and paused in the doorway.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, and I was wondering if you and I could spend some time together" she said hesitantly.

"Of course!" Snape beamed.

Hermione flashed a bright smile as she lay her head down.

"Now go to sleep dear" he said gently as he turned the lights off.

Snape turned back around and made to shut the door when he heard her say softly "I love you daddy".

"I love you too Hermione" he replied before shutting the door.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today after we shop dear?" Severus asked Hermione as he put away the remainder of the graded work. They were in his classroom where they had agreed to meet before heading to diagon alley. Normally middle of the year trips were not allowed, but Dumbledore had given his permission for this one. Hermione had ran crying into Snapes office last night after an apparent confrontation. She had told him that someone had ruined her entire supply of school things including her cauldron, books, quills, paper, and robes. He had rushed up to tell Dumbledore immediately who had suggested that he take her shopping for new things.

"I was actually hoping you could teach me to play quidditch" she said.

"Do you have a broom dear?" he asked her.

"No but Draco said he would loan me his when we get back" she replied from the desk at which she was hunched over writing a list of needed items. He looked over her shoulders and gasped at her list.

"Oh is it too much daddy?" she asked him looking over her list.

He took the list in his hands. He read the list over. "No that is the thing" he replied "you have listed only basic essentials, why?" he asked her.

"Well I when I bought all my equipment at the beginning of this year I used most all of my money that I had saved over the summer. Now all I can afford is the bare essentials" she replied.

"Sweetie, you do know that I was planning on buying everything for you?" he asked her "And a Snape never has only the bare essentials".

"But daddy I could never let you-"she was abruptly interrupted.

"Exactly, I am your father which means it is my responsibility to pay for it. Trust me I can afford anything, I have a bank account larger than even the Malfoys" he replied.

"Oh fine!" she huffed.

With that argument out of the way Severus and Hermione made their way out of the classroom and towards the main entrance.

The two were walking when a dark haired boy popped out of the shadows at them. "So Snape, where have you been hiding?" came an arrogant voice that Hermione knew too well.

"Leave me alone Harry!" Hermione replied as she walked away with her father. Potter, however, was far from done tormenting her.

"Going shopping with daddy?" he asked her in a mocking voice.

"Potter you have some nerve to insult my daughter in my face" said a strained Snape. He wanted to tackle that Potter kid, but knew that as a teacher he couldn't. He blamed Potter for Hermione's supplies being ruined. He knew that he had done it but no one had proof.

"Pothead, I suggest you leave before I hex your balls off" came a familiar voice.

Harry turned around to find Draco standing smugly behind him, leaning against a pillar with his arms folded. "You wouldn't do that in front of a professor" he sneered. "You're too much of a coward".

"Oh?" Draco questioned as he raised a perfect silver eye brow. "I am sure that Professor Snape would look the other way, wouldn't you sir?"

"I heard and saw nothing" Snape said as he walked away with Hermione in tow.

"So Potty, I have been perfecting this charm just for you" Draco said smugly as he pointed his wand at Harry.

"Hey man, easy on the wand" Harry said as he backed away with his hands in the air.

"I don't think so" Draco said. Without a word the young blonde shot a flare of silver light at the dark haired youth and stood back satisfied as he looked upon his handiwork. Protruding from potters head was a large pair of none other than boobs.

Potter stood rooted to the spot for a second as one of his hands slowly trailed up to his head. His hand stopped in shock as he felt what felt suspiciously like a water balloon atop his head. Then Draco stared laughing as he handed him a mirror. "Well potter, wont weasel the gay love you now!" he screamed mirthfully between shrieks of laughter.

Potter took the mirror and slowly brought it up to his head. He wasn't entirely sure that he wished to know what Malfoy had done to him. His eyes got as wide as saucers when he saw what was perched atop his head.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed loudly as he ran the opposite direction from Malfoy and proceeding to run into the suits of armor more than twice and tripping once. Then he ran smack into a very red Ginny Weasley who just couldn't seem to stifle a laugh. Suddenly the corridors were filled with students laughing at the boob headed boy.

"Hey Pothead! Might want to get a bra for those!" screamed a still mirthful Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

"Daddy?" Hermione began. She and her father Severus Snape had just arrived in Diagon Alley to replace her school supplies and where dusting the floo powder off of their robes.

"Yes Hermione?" answered Severus.

"I was wondering, since you are willing to buy my school supplies can I buy myself a broom?".

"Of course not" he replied "I will buy that for you too".

Hermione looked annoyed. Truth was she didn't like being spoiled so much, although she wasn't sure why. "Hmmph!" she said.

"What?!" Severus questioned. "I just found my one and only daughter and I can't spoil her?!".

"Well since you put it that way" Hermione said.

They walked into Flourish and Blotts and Hermione began to ogle all of the various books. Walking from shelf to shelf she ran her dainty fingers along the spines of all of the most interesting ones. Then again, she was still Hermione (Snape or no) so they were all pretty much fascinating to her.

"Pick any of them you want. I will buy every book in the bookstore for you if you so desire" her father told her.

"You mean it?!" she asked excitedly.

"Of course. We can have them magically transported back to the castle; you will need books to fill your library at home anyhow".

"M-m-m-m-m-my-my library?!" she stuttered.

"Yes. You will have your own library" Severus answered, pleased that she was happy about it.

Hermione whispered something inaudible into her father's ear.

"Excuse me, sir, can we get one of every book you have here today?" he asked the man at the counter.

"Well of course, but how in Merlin's name are you going to get it to your home?" the old man asked shocked.

Hermione giggled. She didn't think the poor man had ever gotten an order so large.

"I will pay you extra to send it to Hogwarts castle. Make sure you get it to the Slytherin dungeons" he told the astonished man.

"Of course, well that will be twenty galleons (equivalent of about $1,300.00 USA dollars) sir" muttered the shocked old man. Apparently he was too shocked to speak any louder so Severus let it pass.

Hermione gasped. That was a whole hell of a lot of money. _"Well"_ she thought to herself _"at least I'll put good use to them and learn from them"._

After telling the shop keeper to charge it to his Gringotts account Severus turned around and asked his daughter "Where to next sweetheart?".

"Why don't we go get my cauldron and potion supplies?" she replied.

"Lead the way" he said as he followed her out of the book shop.

When the two of them stepped into Potages Cauldron shop they heard a sudden _**SNAP**_ and turned to find a very pissed Lucius Malfoy striding towards them.

"E-HEM!" he cleared his throat. "I was reminded by the wife that unless I want to go to Azkaban I must come and apologize" he explained bitterly.

"So let's hear it" said Severus.

"Well hold your damned horses Snape!" the blonde man replied.

"Just swallow your pride and sleep on the couch tonight, unless you can apologize quickly, we are on a schedule here" Severus countered lazily.

"Oh fine! I'm sorry! Happy!? And if Narcissa asks you will tell her I said sorry, right?".

"Sure we will" replied Hermione's father. "Now may we continue our shopping?".

"Yes, carry on whatever you were doing" Lucius said as he left in a faint _**POP.**_

__The two of them looked at each other and there was a short period of silence. Then the two of them just burst out laughing.

"Well now we know who is whipped!" screamed Hermione mirthfully. It just seemed so funny that tough Mr. Malfoy was scared of his wife, because she knew that he was not scared of going to Azkaban and would much rather go there than to apologize to her.

"Yeah, that was hilarious!" her father laughed as he wiped away his tears of laughter.

"So" Hermione began as she tried to catch her breath "which cauldron is the best for potions Daddy?".

"I would say this one" he said as he pointed to a certain brass model.

"You only say that because it is the most expensive!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly Severus had an idea. "Actually, I don't think any of these cauldrons are good enough".

"Ok, then where am I going to get one?" she asked him.

"Leave that to me. I will take care of it" her father replied.

So the two of them walked out of the cauldron shop and headed toward Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. After buying all of the necessary items they headed towards Quality Quidditch Supplies.

As Hermione looked into the display case while outside of the shop she saw a broom that caught her eyes. It was the newest Nimbus, the Nimbus Eliminator. She knew that Draco preferred the Firebolt but this broom just seemed to call out at her. So she tapped her father's shoulder and pointed at it and said "This one Daddy, I want this one".

"But a Firebolt would be so much better sweetheart!" he told her.

"I don't like the Firebolt" she told him.

So they walked into the store and told the shop keeper which one they wanted.

"Would you like me to wrap it?" asked the man.

"No, just have it sent to Hogwarts, the Slytherin dungeons please" Severus told him.

"Dad, can I get these as well?" Hermione asked him, pointing at a book and cleaning set.

"Of course sugar" he said. "Give us one of each of those as well" he said as he turned to the man at the counter.

"Alright sir, that will be one galleon, three sickles, and a knut" the shop keeper told Severus.

* * *

Hermione and her father, Severus Snape, sat at a table outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Hermione was licking on a rather large ice cream cone filled with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Her father sat opposite of her quietly staring at the sky. He never really noticed how blue the sky could be. _"I suppose I have always been a little preoccupied with feeling sorry for myself" _he thought. He was pretty sure that was the reason he had never even noticed anything. He felt as though he had been stumbling through life blindly, never really seeing things while claiming that he did. It took finding out that he was a father to pull him out of his self absorbed ways.

"Daddy?" Hermione's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Yes?".

"Why do you look so sad?".

"Well I was just thinking" he replied. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish that you had a different father?"

"Not at all!" she cried in alarm. "You are the best father a girl could ever ask for! My adopted father, well, when I thought he was my real father I often wished that I had another father. But you are the best Dad ever".

Severus smiled. It was odd really, how he spent most of his adult life trying so very hard to piss others off and now all he wanted was to gain the approval and affection of this girl. _"My daughter"_ he thought to himself.

"Well shouldn't we be getting back to the castle? It is about 3:30 in the afternoon" he asked her.

"Of course, but Daddy, will you teach me how to fly on my broomstick and some of the basics of quidditch when we get there?".

"You bet" he responded.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, a very angry Harry Potter was sitting in the hospital wing being tended to by a very distraught Madam Pomfrey.

"Isn't there anything you can do about it?!" he screamed at her in question.

"Well, I can give you a bra" she said.

"How am I to show my face out there? And how am I to face Voldemort? You think he'll die of laughter? Because I don't!" he screamed, louder this time. He was enraged, and to be perfectly honest just a little humiliated.

"Well I am sorry, I truly am, but there is nothing else I can do" Madam Pomfrey said as she led him out of the hospital wing.

After being shown out of the hospital wing Harry made his way to the quidditch pitch. It was the place he did his most brilliant thinking. It was also the place where most people would leave him alone out of respect and reverence of his own for quidditch. He would practice for hours just thinking and mostly not even bothering to even try to catch the golden ball with white wings known as the snitch. He was just arriving onto the pitch when he heard someone instructing another person nearby on how to put quidditch robes and gear on. Looking around he realized that the voice was coming from the Slytherin dressing room and that another, smaller voice had joined it.

"Dad, I can't get the knee pads on, I think they are too big, they just won't get tight enough".

Harry recognized that voice, it was Hermione.

"I suppose that it's fine. We'll play without them today since we won't be doing anything extremely dangerous" Severus returned.

Just then the two of them came from out of the dressing rooms. Sighting Potter, Severus did a double take.

"Are those…are those… are those breasts on your head Potter?" he managed to choke out between raucous fits of laughter.

Hermione, who had just noticed Harry as well, began to turn a deep red. After turning a very violent shade of magenta she couldn't hold the laughter back any longer. She burst out into loud laughter at the sight of a bra upon Harry's head. "Nice bra Potter, and it's just your color too!".

Harry turned beet red making his pink and white polka dotted head gear look pale in comparison.

"You think it's hilarious don't you?" he spat at the two. "Well laugh it up, but remember who I am, maybe I'll just join Voldemort in his quest to destroy mudbloods like you!" he shouted at Hermione.

As he stormed off of the pitch Hermione and Severus doubled over in laughter. "I have to get Draco to show me that one!" Severus said, gasping for air.

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed "Who would you use it on?!".

"Filch of course!" he replied still laughing.

At this Hermione couldn't help but to laugh even harder.

"Th-th-th-that is freak-frea-fre-freaking hi-hi-hi-hilar-hilarious!" Hermione choked out. "I could just picture Filch with boobs on his head!".

"Now how about I teach you some quidditch?".


End file.
